


Ace

by Serai



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 3-sentence fic, Card Games, M/M, Teasing, tinyfic, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Casey's no good at bluffing.





	

.

Zeke runs his thumb over the edge of the card, enjoying the sight of Casey shivering on the cold metal stool, white cotton briefs his only protection in the chill. He himself is nice and warm in his jeans and sweatshirt, having only lost one round, a fact that annoys the younger boy enough to curl a pout onto his lips, a pout that makes Zeke's final move inevitable.

"Guess this just isn't your game, Case," he grins, and sets down the ace of spades.

.


End file.
